bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Battle Gear
Bakugan Battle Gear can attach to the back of most Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, though according to the rules they can also be played with any Bakugan, such as older Bakugan. Like a Trap, a Battle Gear is played during battle. However, rather than changing Attributes, they give a small boost to G-power, usually between 50 and 120 Gs. There are currently twenty-one different known Bakugan Battle Gear, they are; JetKor, AirKor, Lansor, Battle Sabre, Battle Turbine, Rock Hammer, Vilantor Gear, Battle Crusher, Twin Destructor, Zukanator, Chompixx, Boomix, Swayther, Terrorcrest, Barias Gear, Destracon, Lashor, Vicer, Razoid, Gigarth, and Spartablaster. Although they have the same main attribute colors of the normal Bakugan, their symbols are different from that of a normal Bakugan. These symbols mean Gold, Silver, and Copper (which replaces the term Bronze in the new rules). Exactly which is which can be told from the detailing the Bakugan has, as the highlights on the Gear will match the color indicated. These colors also correspond to the Gate Cards of the same colors. In the anime, all Battle Gear compatable Bakugan have to have somepart of them moved in order for them to have the Battle Gear attached, while in the game, most of them do. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In the Anime, the characters press some buttons on their Gauntlet, the Battle Gear then assembles itself. All the Battle Gear in the Anime have 100 Gs. In episode 41, The first Battle Gear, which is Spectra's Twin Destructor, is seen battling on Helios with Drago against Hydron and Zenoheld In episode 43, Avatar Baron used Battle Crusher while battling Baron and Nemus. In episode 44, Helios challenges Drago to a "Final Battle" and uses Twin Destructor. While battling, Drago destroys the Twin Destructor. In episode 45, Spectra created JetKor for Dan and Drago through use of Drago's DNA and the Phantom Data. And the Phantom Data gave the Bakugan Rock Hammer and Swayther on Coredem and Hawktor respectively. It is in this episode that we learn that Battle Gear are not supposed to be considered foriegn to a Bakugan's body. In episode 51, Dan used JetKor to help with the battle on the Alternative. Also, Spectra got a new Battle Gear after Drago destroyed Twin Destructor, Zukanator. In episode 52, in the video message that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, was displayed a Dharak connecting to an AirKor. Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, Dan used JetKor and Helix Dragonoid to battle Ren's Linehalt and his Battle Gear, Boomix. In episode 2, Dan used JetKor and Helix Dragonoid again to battle Rubanoid with the Battle Gear, Destracon, and Phosphos with the Battle Gear, Terrorcrest. In episode 3, Aranaut used Battle Crusher and Drago used JetKor. Game Battle Gear come with a "Reference Card". These blue-backed cards aren't in any used or unused piles, but simply detail the Battle Gear's special abilities. While Battle Gear can be attached to a Bakugan of any attribute, each Reference Card gives the Battle Gear a special ability if it is attached to one of two particular attributes. Or, if the Battle Gear matches the color (e.g. Gold to a Gold Gate Card) of the gate, one can pick whichever ability from the card that they want, regardless of attribute. A player can have any combination of two Battle Gear and/or Traps, meaning they can have one Trap and one Battle Gear, or simply two Battle Gears. In a big game you can have four Traps and/or four Battle Gear, or a combination of both. Like Traps, Battle Gear can go on any Bakugan. For example, they will be able to combine with any old Bakugan as though new, but are used by placing them next to the Bakugan that's incapable having Battle Gear placed on it.. Gallery Anime File:Picture_8.png|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor File:Picture_26.png|Aranaut and Battle Crusher File:0321101618-00.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor File:Swinger1.png|Hawktor and Swayther File:Rockhammerbakuganform.jpg|Coredem and Rock Hammer File:Picture 12.png|Helios MK2 and Zukanator File:Dharak1.PNG|Dharak and AirKor File:BoomixandLinhalt.jpg|Linehalt and Boomix File:Destroken.jpg|Rubanoid and Destracon File:phosphosterrorcrest.jpg|Phosphos and Terrorcrest File:Sabator with battle gear.jpg|Chompixx connected to Sabator Game File:!BkR_(hg!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEs71t!jDkBLW60ESTDQ~~_12.jpg|Twin Destructor File:Newguntrap.jpg|Rock Hammer File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:Bakugan-weapons-pack-season-3-gundalian-closed.jpg|Vilantor Gear (closed) File:!BkPl3-QBmk~$(KGrHqEH-CcEs9!wB,c2BLWyjWUvZ!~~_12.jpg|JetKor attached to Lumagrowl File:!BoIgGGgBGk~$(KGrHqUH-D8EuFdG078nBLmUC!!KsQ~~ 3.jpg|Chompixx attached to Akwimos File:!BoIe2GgB2k~$(KGrHqMH-DEEuUwY0E21BLmT+gDcSQ~~ 3.jpg|Battle Sabre attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIdkFwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-EMEuYT1Jf8bBLmT860CRw~~ 3.jpg|Boomix attached to Helix Dragonoid File:!BoIctGwBGk~$(KGrHqMH-CkEtsMgrfHYBLmT7NQ0gg~~ 3.jpg|Zukanator attached to Helix Dragonoid File:GUN PACK GREEN 2.jpg|Battle Turbine File:Screen shot 2010-04-27 at 9.54.34 PM.png|Battle Crusher (closed) File:bg vicer.jpg|Vicer File:Bg razoid.jpg|Razoid File:bg lashor.jpg|Lashor File:bg gigarth.jpg|Gigarth File:bg spatablaster.jpg|Spartablaster File:bg swayther.jpg|Swayther File:Barias_Gear_Aranaut2.jpg|Barias Gear and Aranaut File:TerrorCrest.jpg|Terrorcrest File:Lansor_Open.jpg|Lansor Symbols File:Goldyp.png|Gold Battle Gear Symbol File:Silvera.png|Silver Battle Gear Symbol File:Coppery.png|Copper Battle Gear Symbol Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders